


Пит-стоп

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017





	

Человек в бежевом пиджаке смотрит в зеркало заднего вида — пассажир откликается сразу, ищет желанную эмоцию в его глазах, ведь уже через пару секунд этот взгляд, каким бы он ни был, растает, распластается по памяти, изменится до неузнаваемости. Мгновение, и Индейский следопыт улыбается, наклоняет увенчанную пышными перьями голову, показывает — о том же, я здесь о том же.

Человек в бежевом пиджаке оказывается на заднем сиденье сразу, как будто у него совсем другое, рваное, хаотичное время, и так оно, возможно, и есть, ведь ему легко удается быть везде и нигде одномоментно. Индеец выныривает из мыслей о природе вещей, когда руки в черных перчатках расстегивают и стаскивают его тугие кожаные брюки, пространство расступается вокруг Человека в бежевом пиджаке, дает обоим больше свободы в движениях, чем в любом другом автомобиле, на любом другом, нормальном участке пустыни. Что есть «нормально»? — проскальзывает в голове Индейца последняя мысль, когда Человек в бежевом пиджаке накручивает на пальцы его волосы и тянет голову назад, чтобы щекочущим, сухим языком проложить путь от основания шеи до мочки уха.

Сзади включается магнитола, и Апач чувствует, как голос ведущего вечернего радиоэфира заполняет седан, переливается через приоткрытое окно, смешивается с пустынным пространством. Сесил Палмер говорит о них, это история о них. Человеку в бежевом пиджаке явно нравится быть радиозвездой — его довольный смешок, похожий на восторг тысячи мух над выдержанной падалью, вползает в ухо индейца, а голос ведущего — сатин и бархат — вместе с мурашками тянется вверх по спине. Индеец с напряжением выдыхает, когда пальцы, затянутые в черную оленью кожу, смыкаются на его члене, дразняще, легко сжимают, и он делает следующий, привычный обоим шаг — пробравшись под полы пиджака, расстегивает пряжку, спускает ниже брюки водителя, перемещается к нему на колени.

«А теперь — о погоде», — голос Сесила Палмера оглаживает лопатки и плечи индейца, и на первых нотах прогноза (в Найт Вейле сегодня ожидается небольшая песчаная буря, возможны радиоактивные осадки, сыплются барабаны, тарелки шипят, как зашитый в воздушные потоки песок, и вокруг стоящего посреди пустыни седана закручиваются желто-белые вихри)... на первых пассажах прогноза Человек в бежевом пиджаке медленно вводит член в зад Апача, держит за талию, натягивает его на себя. Индеец хватается за кожаное сиденье, «сука...» — стонет он на непонятном второму языке, — «блядь, что ж так сразу-то», но Человек в бежевом пиджаке не останавливается, добавляя легких, почти нежных движений рукой: вверх… остановка на кульминационных оборотах прогноза… вниз… потом немного быстрей.

Как мимолетна перемена погоды за окнами черного седана, так и дыхание Индейца сбивчиво, почти неслышно, потом — разлито по громким, тягучим стонам. Он, повинуясь движениям Человека в бежевом пиджаке, замирает наверху, напрягая бедра, на долю секунды и садится, позволяет себя заполнить, когда музыка из магнитолы беснуется, идет на новый виток. Еще пара мгновений, и это уже похоже на финал скачек — индеец насаживается на член сам, теряясь в заполнивших салон ароматах пустыни, каждое движение — как удар, как растянутая барабанная дробь. Человек в бежевом пиджаке теснее прижимает его к себе, не отпускает черные пряди, оберегая голову от контакта с крышей автомобиля — барабаны зацикливаются и затихают, скоро конец погоды, окончание песчаной бури вокруг. Человеку в бежевом пиджаке становится тесно, убийственно вязко и горячо внутри, когда Апач последний раз приподнимается и опускается, и дрожит всем телом, и разбрызгивается белым на идеальный дорогой костюм. Человек в бежевом пиджаке ощущает, что вовсе не песчаная буря была рождена между ними — за окнами роятся тысячи, миллионы мух, поднимая барабанный гул все выше и выше, и все они, все до одной с утихающим жужжанием обрушиваются вниз, когда он до хруста в ребрах сжимает худое тело индейца, горячо и обильно заливает его нутро.

— Слушатели! Только что мэр Уинчелл была найдена, — обеспокоенный голос Сесила Палмера из магнитолы прорезает загустевший воздух салона и снова неумолимо заполняет собой все пространство. Индейский следопыт и Человек в бежевом пиджаке возвращают себе свое дыхание, возвращают относительную нормальность в эту плоскость пустыни — а за окном, поверх смешавшихся с пылью мертвых мух, растекается свежая темнота.


End file.
